


Party for Two

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Party for Two

" _You_ are late." Severus didn't even look up from the book he was reading when he said it.

Harry winced and thought of all the excuses he could make. All were true but none would interest Severus one whit. 

He set the box of chocolate fairy cakes down on the table and Summoned a plate. 

"Happy birthday," Harry said as he carried a fairy cake to Severus, the candle already burning. "Don't forget to make a wish." 

Severus smirked before blowing out the candle. 

"What did you wish for?"

"Allow me to show you," Severus murmured.

Harry loved Severus's birthdays.


End file.
